


Untitled comment fic

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, First Time, Het, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked me to write het. So I did. IDEFK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled comment fic

Three days in Rufus' cabin was long e-fucking-nough. The tension had been escalating since the first time their arms had accidentally brushed together within hours of holing up there trying to figure out how the hell to get Dean and Cas back.

Sam had barely slept, trying to pour all his thoughts into his research, but his mind wandered in another direction. Jody was helping, doing her best, but she was a goddamn distraction. He'd caught the looks she'd shot his way more than once. Putting his best effort into ignoring the attraction was not working. 

About halfway into the third day, Sam could hear her, doing whatever the fuck it was she did in the kitchen while he had his head buried in books and internet articles. He thought maybe she was cooking or cleaning or some shit, who knows, but just the sound of it broke something inside him. Tossing the rickety wooden chair aside in his haste to get to where she was, Sam took six long strides toward the kitchen and found Jody scrubbing the tile floor. 

She looked up, and up, and up again, until she could see his face. It wasn't an expression she'd seen directed at her from Sam before, but she recognized it for what it was. Without a word, she raised herself up from all fours onto her knees, working Sam's cock free of his pants. As soon as he was exposed, she latched her mouth onto his dick and started sucking as she felt him gripping onto her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it, hard. 

After just a few minutes, he reached down and easily lifted her off the floor. Pushing her sweats and panties down in one motion, he lifted her again, setting her down at the very edge of the kitchen counter. 

They hadn't kissed yet. They probably weren't going to.

Sam took a few minutes to rub his thumb against her clit as he pushed two and then three fingers inside of her. Jody's head was spinning, it had been years since she'd been this turned on. Her choked-off moans and desperate movements against Sam's hand had them both breathing hard. 

The first words that were spoken since he'd come into the room were hers. "Sam, quit teasing and fuck me if you're gonna do it."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Sam made sure he had a tight hold on her against the counter and then just thrust himself inside her wet pussy. Jody thought she might scream, Jesus, the kid was huge, so she bit down on his shoulder. That only spurred him on, pushing into her hard and fast, still working her clit like he was on a misson.

Mission accomplished. He heard her breath catch and felt her muscles clench tight around him when she came. It didn't take more than another minute before Sam knew he was about to come too, and he pulled out at the last second, spilling all over his hand and her belly. 

After a minute, he straightened up, wanted to say something, anything - but he didn't have to. Jody threw a dishcloth at him. "Clean it up, kid. And get back to work."


End file.
